Monster Girl (I will change title later)
by Alicat the Fangirl
Summary: I was created to destroy the very beings that played part in my creation and because of them, I've lived for thousands, if not millions of years. I was afraid to venture out the cage I called home, until a few days ago. Now I can go to a place where I can find out what I am. My name is Lilith Ashenbert, and I was created by Normies, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is Naika and this is the summary/prologue for my Monster High FanFiction with my own OC and I am going to pair her up with one of the guys in Monster High. X) Anyways. I hope you like it.**

According to the stories and legends, monsters were considered dangerous and life threatening. That they were a threat to human kind. However, unknown to the humans, or the normies, monsters were not what they were all made up to be. In fact, they are, most of the time, harmless, they love, laugh, cry, and some are even smart. The term 'monster' was misused and misunderstood.

This brings to the signing of the Human/Monster treaty. In it, it is stated that as long as the monsters don't cause world destruction or any destruction to the Humans, the hunting of monsters will stop. Both sides left to live in peace, the monsters created schools to have each species to keep everything in harmony. Then they made Monster High to have the children of the monsters to learn how to live in unity and be themselves without the prejudice their parents lived with.

The same, however, couldn't be said for the humans. The moment the treaty was sealed, they feared the monsters wouldn't uphold the agreement and began to create the ultimate weapon.

"It's done." The first man said, looking into the room.

"But will it work?" The woman beside him asked, her beady eyes glaring at him.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Inside, there was a woman, smiling at her unconscious husband because they just received the best news a couple could ask for…she was pregnant.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

"Run, Lydia!" The man yelled as he held the door shut.

The woman held the crying babe to her chest, tears falling as she nodded. She gave him a slight kiss and turned to run. She ran, and ran, luckily she grew up in the forest behind their home and knew them like the back of her hand. She reached and old oak tree and hid in the hallow of the truck. The child in her arms was still crying and she tried her best to calm her daughter.

Suddenly there was a snap of a twig that echoed in the darkness, the child hushed, sensing her mother's dread. Lydia held her daughter to her breast again and prayed that whoever was there would go away.

"Lydia. Lydia." A person taunted, "You and your husband knew this would happen, why try to resist. We just need it for some test and you'll get it back." He paused, "Eventually."

"She's not a thing, Claudius!" Lydia yelled back, "She's a person, a living thing!"

"No. She's a weapon, to save the humans from her kind." The man responded. "Monsters."

"No." She cried, cradling the small girl.

Claudius sighed, "Very well, I was hoping not to resort to this." The cling of metal against metal rang through Lydia's ears, dread filled her body.

She removed the bundle from her breast and looked into her daughter's bright purple eyes, she smiled sadly, "I don't know if you'll remember this, but know that we love you." Footsteps crunched against the fallen leaves as they got closer to them. "And remember, you can be whoever you want. Don't let anyone, no one, tell you what to think or what to do. You are you." Tears fell as she felt Claudius behind her. "I'm sorry to leave you, my Lilith." She closed her eyes and felt a hand on her cheek. She cried and leaned against the small hand. " _Even if you don't have trust in me, I have faith that you'll always know, that no matter where we are in the world, we will always be..._ " Lydia gave one last kiss to Lilith's forehead before the knife ran through her chest. She gasped, blood trickling down from her mouth and as the life drained from her body, " _Together_." She whispered, the last breath leaving her body.

Lilith wailed as she felt the warmth from her mother leave, she tried patting her face to wake her up but nothing happened. Her eyes stayed closed and the color left her face, leaving her pale and dead.

"Now that the obstacles are out of the way." Lilith looked up at the voice and saw a man with dark brown hair cleaning the knife with a handkerchief. He returned the child's gaze and smiled, sending shivers down Lilith's spine. "Ready to go?" He picked her up from Lydia's grasp and walked away from her body. Lilith looked over his shoulder and saw her mother's body slowly leave her eye sight. She continued to cry, even when she could no longer shed any tears.

 **There you go. Let me know how you like it. Also remember, this is already on my Tumblr. Go to it, like/reblog. I love feedback to help me improve. However, please keep it clean. I have had some reviews that bash and degrade my work. If you don't like it, DON'T READ. Simple as that. :3 Thank you**


	2. I'm Me

**Hi! It's me again. Here is the first chapter. I usually don't update this fast but i was inspired, and probably for the first few chapters it'll be like this. I am really feeling this story so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Again!" A shout echoed in the small room through the intercom.

"Sir, we don't have another to go again." The female assistant said as she timidly looked at him. "That was the last one."

He growled and slammed against the controls, then he hit a red button. When he did, a scream was heard from the room and a bright light shined from inside. "What do we have that we can put in there?" He asked his assistant.

"Um…" she flipped through her notes. "The government has a new gas that obscure the sense of smell they want to test." She bit her lip, "But it's a bit unstable, they are currently working on a new one."

The man smirked, "How do they know what to fix if we don't test." He pushed another button, causing a small door to open in the room.

The assistant's attention immediately went to the single person in the room, in it contained a teenage girl. She had long black hair that reached her knees, her bright purple eyes were trained on the small metal ball that appeared in her line of vision. Around her neck was a metal collar and on her wrist and ankles were matching bands. Beside her is a body, with wings and a long mermaid tail, but he was unmoving and blood puddled under him. The same blood that stained the girl's pale hands.

"Sir, it says that it can cause blindness as well." The assistant tried to reason with her boss.

"She has healing abilities." He waved off and pushed another button.

Soon, a burst of smoke flooded the room from the small ball. The girl gasped and immediately went to cover her nose but she started coughing as the smoke flooded her mouth. When the smoke dissipated and she felt it was safe, she took her hands away from her nose and looked around for more threats.

"Do you smell anything?" She heard on the intercom, "Well?" he repeated when she didn't answer. She sighed and started sniffing, not smelling anything she shook her head.

"But she covered her nose before it could reach her." He said out loud, looking at the small vent above the girl that was letting in the scent of garlic, "Even if she caught a little of the smoke it wouldn't be enough."

"She did breathe it in through her mouth." His assistant reasoned.

"Then it would've effected her sense of taste, if only a little since the smoke is designed to obscure smell." He dismissed he idea.

As her boss was thinking, she flipped through the file and spotted something, "She has Gorgon and Basilisk blood in her."

"And?"

"Don't snakes have a keen sense of smell in their tongues?" She rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant! We must make note of this, put it in Monster X's journal Isabel." The man demanded as he pushed another button that caused the girl in the room to go unconscious.

"It's Elizabeth, Professor Edgar and her name is..." Isabella sighed as he left the room. She shook her head and looked back at the file in her hand. At the corner was a picture of the girl in the room, "Lilith Ashenbert." She said out load with a sad tone in her voice. "Her name is Lilith Ashenbert."

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

Lilith groaned as she woke up from an all too familiar blackout, she looked around and saw she was in her room. It was a relatively small room, with a bed, which she was on, a chair and desk with a shelve above it filled with books. Off to the side was another room that connected to a bathroom. She sighed and looked at her hands that was still stained with blood. She gagged at the sighed and went to the sink to clean up.

"I never seen a vampire who can't stand the sight of blood." She heard behind her in an amused tone. "You might want to swish your mouth; it'll help get your sense of smell back."

Lilith swished her mouth with water and spat it out, "Hello, Elizabeth." She said after she was done and turned around to see said woman, she was at the closed door that separated between her and her freedom, her face visible from the small window. "And you know its not the blood I'm gagging about." She went to her desk and flipped opened the book on it.

Elizabeth gave her a sad smile and pushed a tray into the cage and pushed a button that closed it from her end and opened at the other end, "Which is why I made your favorite dinner, steak with blood carrots and dead bird." White ears popped from Lilith's hair and a long white tail swayed with anticipation.

"With fish sauce?" Lilith timidly.

Elizabeth chuckled and nodded, "With fish sauce." After Lilith grabbed her tray from the cage and started eat her smile faded, "I'm sorry about today, if I didn't tell him about the gas he would've done multiple test on you when he found out about it. Though with the new discover I don't know how much good it had done."

"What new discovery?" She asked as she stuffed her face.

"Your Gorgon and Basilisk blood gave you the ability to have a sense of smell with your tongue, though it affects your nose too."

"I could've told you that." Lilith shrugged, smirking at her friend's surprised face, "What? You really think after over 1000 years of living I don't know most of my abilities or perks? If I knew what the gas did, I could've made it so it didn't effect my nose. I'm working on it."

"Of course you can." Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't tell Professor Edgar though, he'll do harsher tests on you."

She shrugged, "What does it matter? It's not like I have better things to do." She put her utensil down and push the tray away. "So…that monster…"

"Another attempt, Professor Edgar tried Mermaid, Pegasus, and Vampire." Elizabeth sighed, "He was created a month ago."

Lilith scoffed, "A month? Does he think I'm old or something?"

"Without the first Professor's journal, all he's doing is guess work. He's getting desperate."

"Let me guess, the agency is threatening to replace him if he doesn't figure out how to make another me but meaner and more obedient." Lilith shook her head and opened her book again to begin writing in it. "I don't see why they try; Claudius was the craziest scientist I had ever known. The way he made me was unrealistic and impossible, but it worked because how precise his calculations were."

"Then why not tell them?" Elizabeth pleaded, "Why go through this torture?"

"Because if I do, they would have something against the monsters and for what? So I can be free? No. I won't do that, I'm not that kind of…of…" Lilith sighed in frustration, "I don't even know what I am." She stood up and slammed the desk, "All I know is that I am me, and I won't let those… _Humans_ " She said the word in disgust, her purple eyes turning into slits and looking at Elizabeth behind the door. "take that away from me. I don't know the monsters, but I am made up of them. So I must feel what they do, and I want to protect that. If it takes those _humans_ tear me apart to do that, then so be it!" She threw the tray against the door, causing Elizabeth exclaim in surprise and fear, and hearing that turned Lilith's eyes back to normal. She looked at her only friend's terrified face she shrunk back. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, holding herself. "I'm tired, please go."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but thought against it and nodded. She turned to leave, "If it counts, Lilith, I think you're a wonderful monster. No matter what." All she heard were the small girl's cries, for someone who lived for so long, she was still only a child at heart.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

 _I am a horrible monster_ , Lilith thought to herself as she cried in her arms. Her ears were popped out again but they were more rough looking that before and her tail had a more rugged look as well. They were both twitching as her emotions were all over the place, she tried to take a deep breath but she breathed a bit of fire as she did.

"No good." She gasped, more fire coming out of her mouth. "I need to calm down." She put her hands together and breathed in and out calmly. Soon, her tail and ears turned in giving her a more human look and her breath turned back to normal. She sighed again and got off from the floor.

She picked up the disarrayed tray and put it back in the cage before returning to her desk with her book. _Attempt number 3_ she sighed to herself, grabbing pen and began writing about her day. When she was done she grabbed a book from the shelf. It was ragged and torn, there were some scorched patches on the cover and to her it was the most hated book in her collection. However, she need to keep it by her at all times.

She opened to the first page, _Property of Claudius Strudwick._ She hissed at the name as she read it but looked to the next page to see a photo of a couple, the photo itself was black and white but she could remember how they looked like from her memory. _Mom,_ her fingers traced the woman's face who had bright purple eyes like her but blonde hair. _Dad_ her gaze turned to the man with black hair and blue eyes _._ Tears filled her eyes as she thought about her parents.

" _If we ever have to part_." Lilith sang softly to herself.

" _I'll have faith in your love,_

 _And I'll never forget the warmth,_

 _I felt in your arms._ " She took the photo and walked to the bed.

" _I'll have to trust in my heart,_

 _That someday you'll return to me,_

 _For no matter where we are in the world,_

 _We'll always be together_

 _I can still hear your voice,_

 _Telling me that it's okay,_

 _That even though I'm all alone,_

 _And the whole world is against me._ " Still singing, Lilith held the photo to her chest and tears fell as she thought about the few moments she had with them.

" _You are always here by my side,_

 _That from sea to sand,_

 _And skies to land,_

 _I'll always be in your heart,_

 _As you'll be in mine._ " She cried for a few more moments before looking at the photo again, "I'm trying mom, but I'm so tired." Laying down, she closed her eyes and dreamed of her family.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

In the world, monsters and humans live in peace, well as much as it can get with monsters and humans. To help keep the harmony, the two species live in strict areas separately all over the world. Then within the monster community, species are also separated, all creatures have their own school and areas of living. However, as time passed and the modern age came to be, monsters started to make an effort to live in harmony within themselves.

Thus, Monster High was born. In the year, 1814 the famous school was built to bring all types of monster together to learn and inspire. Freaky flaws and all, they were all one big family. For over 500 years, it succeeds as being the best multi-monstral school in monster history. This day was the first day in the fangtabulous school, however, not everyone was having a good day.

"You're breaking up with me?" The Gorgon male exclaimed, his snakes hissing in confusion to each other.

"Deuce, please. Let me finish." Said the most popular girl in school, her outfit was a simmering green with beige bandages wrapped around her arms and legs and over her shoulders was a gold crop jacket. "Honestly, I've been thinking about this since the beginning of summer, and I think that we should go our separate ways. We're seniors now, in 100 years we'll be graduating. I need to be with someone I know who will be my future Pharaoh."

"And that's not me, is that what you're saying?" Deuce asked and she nodded, "Cleo, I've been we've been together since Freshman year, I've been with you through thick and thin. Does none of that matter to you?"

"I do appreciate everything you did for me, Deuce. It's just," Cleo paused, "It's all washed out." She sighed, finally letting out what she was thinking. "I don't love you like I use to." She tried to take his hand but he snatched it out of her grasp. "I'm sorry, I hope we can still be friends."

"I don't know Cleo. I just," He paused as well, "I don't know." With those final words, Deuce stormed away, shoving some other students out of the way as he did.

"How did he take it?" A voice behind Cleo asked, she turned around to see a werewolf with gold eyes and voluminous brown hair. She was ripped purple jeans with chains hanging on her belt. Her shirt was a netted white crop top and underneath was a black camisole. "What's wrong?" The werewolf asked, seeing her friend's face.

"Not good, Clawdeen. He's upset." Cleo sulked.

"I told you, you should've told him during the break." Clawdeen sighed, crossing her arms.

"Clawdeen, she's upset. Don't make it worse." Soon a tiny vampire with long black hair with hot pink highlight hugged the sulking Pharaoh Princess. She was wearing a black skirt and hot pink long sleeve shirt with a sparkling light pink corset.

"I know Draculaura, but so is Deuce, now he has to spend his first day of school of senior year, without a girlfriend and dumped." Clawdeen defended.

"I'm fine, Draculaura." Cleo reassured, "Where's Frankie, Ghoulia and Lagoona?"

"They're waiting for us at the creepateria, before heading to class. We're going to compare schedules." Draculaura's said in her accent, not as predominant as it was during their freshman year but still there, as she let her friend go.

"Then let's go, remember girls. This is our senior year!" Cleo said, trying to prep up the mood, "After this it's to the new college Headmistress Bloodgood was talking about."

"Oh yeah!" Clawdeen smirked and the trio left, strutting down the hallway as they went.

It was going to be the year where everything is going to change, boys, school, and life in general. Unknowingly to them, it's going to change more than they think.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you like it. To clear up a few things. I am trying to keep the history and timeline the same as Monster High. I am also trying to make it realistic with the aging and what not. If I feel like I need to change a few things like the whole 100 years for each of the stages of high school then I will. I know Clawdeen and some of the other monsters are 15 and so, but it's different for Cleo and Draculaura who are 5,000 or something and 1600. It messes with my head, with all these numbers but I haven't figure out how they co-exist to be logical for them to be in High School. So I'm guesstimating on how monsters would go through high school but again, if I feel like I need to change it I will. That also includes on what I made the timeline to be, yes I made it 2315.**

 **Another thing is the song. I made it. I sat on my couch, listening to some music and made a song for this fan fiction. I'm 110% sure it's my own, for after I finished I search the internet for anything like it and found nothing. But, if you guys do find anything, let me know. Thanks.**

 **Also, I am thinking of designing the ghoul's clothes myself, and maybe on occasion, the guys. Not now, but soon :)**

 **So, that's it. Review, Follow and go to my Tumblr for any updates. I might post some one-shots there first before putting them on her or vise vera. Who knows? lol**


	3. I'll Protect You

**Hello Everyone! Here is another chapter. Before we start, I want to say that I am still having trouble with the title so I am accepting ideas and when I get 5 I'll post a Poll :3 Thank you! Oh and please don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

"Worthless!" Edgar yelling in anger, as he threw the materials on his desk to the side. "Weaklings!"

Elizabeth walked into the room and narrowly dodged a beaker being thrown in her direction. "Did I come in at a bad time professor?" She asked warily.

"No." He breathed out, "Did you talked to Monster X?"

"Yes, I talked to _Lilith_." She stressed her name, "She was unaware of her sense of smell on her tongue. I tested to see if her taste was effected and it hasn't."

"That is a discovery, Claudius was a genius when he created her. I just wish I knew his secret." Edgar praised as he wrote down in his personal notes.

Elizabeth bit her lip, picking up the broken glass containers carefully so she wouldn't give away her tell that she was holding back something. She knew she was different from the previous assistants and professors that came through the secret lab. When she first came to the lab under Edgar, she thought Lilith was a savage monster that was unable to communicate and that was the reason why many specialists failed to re-create her but more controlled. However, when she first laid eyes on her, she knew it was far from it.

When they first met her, she was sitting in the the special room from before cross-legged in the middle. Her long hair was in a loose braid and her clothes were only rags, clearly showing the metal collar and bracelets. Edgar spoke through the intercom, asking if it understood him but talked like he was speaking to a child.

"I may be more than 1500 years old but I'm not deaf or old. Talk like a normal human, unless that's how you really talk. If that's the case this is going to a long few months." Elizabeth wanted to laugh, but she didn't since Edgar activated the shock collar as a punishment.

Since then, she slowly got close to the girl. She cooked her dinners on occasion, talked to her and Elizabeth realized that everything the government described her was wrong. She wasn't untamed or savaged, Lilith was a gentle being who doesn't like to fight but will if she had to. She remembered the first time Professor Edgar put a monster in the room, it was his first creation and the goal was to defeat Lilith, and by defeat she meant killed. At first, she tried to reason with it, but because of it's young age and confusion, it lashed out and attacked. In vain, Lilith tried to avoid killing the creature, but it was too far gone and she was forced to put it out of his misery.

That night, Lilith cries echoed through the halls that haunted Elizabeth, and it was the first time she heard the girl's singing voice. She suspects she had either siren or succubus blood in her that gave her the ability but it was hard to tell. The amount of monster ability the small female has was limitless, with each day both Edgar and Elizabeth learn more about her and the challenge to make an even better monster grew harder.

"Marybeth! Prepare for the next creation. I'm thinking on another go with all of the monsters we know she has but this time I'm going to add the zombie gene." Elizabeth sighed and voice her acknowledgement to his command.

"And its Elizabeth!" She groaned, "Three years with this man and he still hasn't gotten it right." However, no matter how much she loathed working on this project, she did what she was told. She didn't want to get fired and leave Lilith all alone.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

"Come on dude. Cheer up." Deuce groaned and laid his head on his hands, he was sitting down on the gym bleachers. Somehow by lunch, the whole school knew that he and Cleo were no longer together. Though it wasn't much of a surprise since Spectra had eyes and ears everywhere to catch all the school gossip and efficiently find out if they were true or not. Plus, he was sure Cleo isn't really keeping it a big secret that they broke up. He, however, wish he could turn himself into stone.

"What's the point, Clawd?" He asked his best friend. "I thought me and Cleo were it, like you and Draculaura. I still can't believe you got her dad to say yes when you asked if you could marry her."

The werewolf looked at his friend, "Only because I graduated with howlers and got accepted to Monster Crawlege." He winced when he saw his friend's snakes slump in depression. "Look, Deuce. I know it's hard, hell I still remember when Draculaura dumped me for Valentine, even when it was over 300 years ago. If it was meant to be, Cleo will come to her senses."

"And what if it doesn't?" Deuce asked, "What if we weren't meant to be? How would I know for sure?"

Clawd saw this was upsetting his friend and tried to think of a solution. "Hey, I know who can help. Cupid knows the love-ology of all monsters, like how each of us find our soul mate. It was how I convinced Dracula that I would never leave Draculaura, since we werewolves only mate once just like vampires. Once we choose, that's it and our inner beast doesn't allow us to mate with someone it knows we wont be happy with."

"You think she can help?" The snakes on the Gorgon's head hissed in hope.

"I know she can. Come on." The werewolf encouraged his friend to follow him and the two walked through the halls the the radio station. "Man, it's been forever since I walked through these halls."

"Yeah, I would've been in Crawlege with you, but I purposely held myself back to be with Cleo." Deuce sighed, "I don't get it, Clawd. The whole summer was amazing, even her father was starting to like me."

"I'm sorry, but don't worry. We'll figure this out." The duo was close to their destination when they saw the ghouls, they were chatting as usual. However, one ghoul was missing, Cleo was no where to be seen and when Deuce looked around for her, he wished he hadn't.

At the end of the hallway, Cleo was sitting on a stool and a long line of boys from the school right next to her. She was laughing at what one of them was saying, then she put her hand on his chest. Deuce winced was about to leave when, "Deuce! Clawd!" The Gorgon turned his head at his name and saw Frankie walking up to him with the rest of girls.

She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail with a skull barrette to hold it in place, her outfit was her usual grey, light blue, and black color scheme. Her shirt was a white long sleeve button up and a light blue and black plaid vest over it. Her pants were a light grey and black stitching at the seams with a black pike belt holding them in place.

Behind her was Spectra who permanently cut her hair to a shoulder length during the summer. She was wearing a light blue mini skirt and a black tube top; gloves that reached her upper arms were lace. She also had see-though stockings that reached her upper thighs and held by a garter.

Ghoulia was the last to reach the two boys, after Clawdeen and Draculaura. Her look was the most shocking out of them all, her hair was in pigtails and had black highlights running through them. The skirt she was wearing reached her knees but were see-though and underneath them were black leggings with rips and tears all over. Her shirt was a blue camisole and a white corset strapped around her waist. She was standing slightly straighter due to the corset and her head was held high.

"Clawd!" Draculaura exclaimed as she jumped into her boyfriend's arm.

"Hey big brother." Clawdeen greeted, "Hey Deuce."

"Hey ghouls, we're on our way to see Cupid." Clawd hugged his ghoulfriend and casting a look to his friend next to him.

"I can't believe Cleo." Spectra huffed, crossing her arms as she looked at the popular ghoul who was chatting with another boy at her 'booth'. "When I heard about the break up, I thought for sure it was another rumor. I'm sorry." She told Deuce.

"It's okay, I guess." He sighed, looking away from his ex.

"We're going to see how Gorgons look for their mates and then see if Cleo is Deuce's." Clawd explained, giving the Gorgon a supporting pat on the shoulder. "If she isn't then now we know and we'll go from there."

"You mean; _we'll_ go from there. You don't go here anymore." Frankie giggled as she gestured to her and her friends.

"Oh. Right." Clawd whimpered as his ears dropped and they all laughed.

"You better go now; she just went to a 5-minute transmission." Spectra told them as she looked at her Icoffin. The ghouls waved them off and the two said their good byes before leaving.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

"I've done it." Edgar whispered to himself as he looked at the water container. Inside was what looked like a small child, a large cord was attached to it as well as several monitoring cables. "That's what was missing! The zombie gene!" He laughed as he cradled the container gently. "I'm a genius."

"How will we know it worked though? It's still developing." Elizabeth said as she took notes on the monitor containing the creature's vitals.

"Because the previous experiments always collapsed at this stage, but this one is still stable." He was unaware of his assistant's expression as she shook her head. For the past couple of hours, they were putting together the said specimen before them. However, instead of creating a fully grown body, like they did in the previous trials, they started at the beginning. "This way, it's body will slowly adjust to the monster powers and abilities. Monster Z will be stronger than X, faster, smarter." He chuckled as he paused, "Obedient."

"Then…she can be let go." Elizabeth said excitedly. "Since there would be no more use for her, she can be free." Her smile disappeared as she heard the Professor's laugh again.

"Silly girl, since Monster Z is successful, X will be destroyed. She has no use of us with the way she is."

"But…" She tried to start but was silenced by his stare.

"But nothing, she will be put down in a week's time. That's when the world leaders are coming down to view our progress and they'll make the final decision." Edgar waved his hand, dismissing her. "Go, I still have a lot to do before hand. I need to find new ways to exploit Monster X's weaknesses."

"Of course, Professor." She said sadly and proceeded to leave the laboratory. On her way to her quarters, she passed Lilith's room and peeked inside. There were some fresh scorch marks on the ceiling and she knew the girl had another episode. "Oh, Lilith. I promise, I'll get you out of here." She told the sleeping girl with a determined voice.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

After walking for a while, the two mansters found the ghoul they were looking for, however she didn't give them an answer they were hoping when they explained the situation.

"I have to look into her eyes?" Deuce exclaimed, "I still can't control my powers! I even had to upgrade my specs because they got more powerful."

"I'm sorry hon, but that's how Gorgons find their mates. Because looking at someone is very sacred to a Gorgon, the monster spirit use that to find it's mate by looking into their eyes. You would feel the threads to your soul connect with hers and vise versa." Cupid got up and walked over to a book shelf, "Here, take this." She handed him a green book that had an engraving of his mother's, Medusa, head on it. "This is a book with everything about Gorgon mating."

Deuce sighed and took it, his shoulders slumping as he did so. "Thanks Cupid." Clawd told the monster before Deuce and him left the studio. The love expert waved them good bye and gave a small sad smile.

"I just wish I could do more." She whispered to herself and turned back to the mic to get ready for her next secession.

"So that's it." Deuce sighed as they closed the door, "I'm doomed to be alone forever."

Clawd winced at the tone of his voice, "Don't say that, listen Draculaura and I are going to a Howling Call this weekend. Come with us."

"Howling Call?" He asked, walking down the hall to get to his locker. "What's that?"

"It's a werewolf thing, but other monsters have been participating for the past couple of decades. It was originally for male and females looking for mates. At the beginning of mating season, under the blood red moon, males call for potential mates. If the female returns the call, they meet up and decide from there if they mate or not." Clawd explained.

"I don't know." Deuce paused, his mind twirling the information around. "Even then, I won't know if she would be my soul mate. I can't look into her eyes."

Clawed sighed and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Forget about that for a minute would you?" He almost growled out and took a deep breath, "It takes more than a look to find your soul mate. You feel this connection before you even get to know each other. Like," The wolf paused as he tried to figure out what to say, "A desire to protect them, to serve their need. Everything you do is for your mate, you want to be more but still be you."

Deuce thought about what he was saying and nodded, "Alright, I go." He gave Clawd a high five and they both continued their way down the hall, "I'm still reading this thing though." He waved the book in his hand.

"Go for it." Clawd laughed and slapped his best friend on the back. "I got to go, need to be at the dorms by tonight for check in."

"Alright, thanks again." The two gave a one arm hug, "Saturday?"

"Yeah, starts at midnight but we want to be there at 7 or so, we'll eat dinner there." Deuce nodded at the information and watch his friend walk in the other direction. He sighed as he looked at the book in his hand and thought about the afternoon's events. He never thought he would be in this situation; after all he was Deuce Gorgon. Not only was he given good looks, he had powers that was unmatched by most of the monsters in the school that earned him the title, most popular boy in school. That was how he met his, now, ex-ghoulfriend, Cleo De Nile. She had a 'pharaoh' complex because of her family name and walked up to him first day of school.

"I'm the most popular ghoul in school and you're the most popular guy, so we are going to date and be _the_ power couple." She stated to him, at first he was amazed by her confidence and said yes because he was impressed. Then, unknown to him, slowly she started to dictate his life that shaped him into being someone he knew he wasn't and looking back, Deuce shook his head at his old self.

He didn't know why he let her control everything, it seemed natural at the time, but now it bites him in the tail. Now he is clueless on who he was and what to do, and single. Embarrassingly single. Taking a deep breath, he continued to walk to his locker and grabbed his things for the next period. _One day at a time._ He thought to himself, ignoring the familiar laugher behind him as he did so.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

With the impending visit from the leaders that funded the Monster X project coming, the two Humans were on edge. Edgar was eager to finally present the steadily growing Monster Z he created, and to finally put an end of the ban of his existence. Since he began the Monster X project, all he had were failures of his own work and insolence from the girl that he was suppose to re-create. He can recall every smart comment, insult, and smirk coming from her. If she wasn't directing them to his work, then to himself. How that he could never be as good as Claudius, or that if that was all he had then he'll be washed out within a week. Three years he suffered through the abuse, and now he can have retaliation.

For Elizabeth, she has been trying to find ways to convince the leaders that killing Lilith wouldn't be beneficial. To her, saving Lilith was in the forefront of her mind and with each day Monster Z grew stronger and more stable. Her fears of what could happen to her dear friend drew her mad. She hasn't told the young monster what was going on, but she knew she couldn't hide it for long. Soon, she would need a back-up plan to protect Lilith. A plan that would be risky but worth it in the end. A plan that involved working with the monsters that she was suppose to destroy.

At first, she was wary of going through her plan to meet with monsters but when the leaders stated they were coming early after 3 days of Monster Z's creation. Her mind was made up, and that night she took off in the dead of night to the cemetery. When she got there, it was quiet and dark. After several minutes, it became unsettling when no one was coming and she began to worry. _Did they not trust me?_ She thought, _Who am I kidding? Of course not, I'm a human. Why would they trust me?_

"Why indeed." She heard behind her and she had to hold back her gasp when she turned and saw what appeared. Behind her were three monsters. One was wrapped in bandages and had an Egyptian crown on his head, he stood in the middle with a pale male that had a long cloak and dressed in formal suit on his left. On his right was a woman, her body carried her head in the arms and she was wearing a deep purple cloak.

"Oh…Hi." Elizabeth whispered, fear clearly in her voice.

"Hello, Normie." The headless woman said while the other two just nodded. "You said you wished to talk with anyone about a problem. Very vague I must say. It caused some questions by our leaders, not to mention some peaked interest by myself, Dracula and Pharaoh Ramses. I'm Bloodgood, Headless Bloodgood."

"I usually don't involve myself in problems involving Normies but for some reason this paged my interest." The mummy said, crossing his arms as he looked at Elizabeth top to bottom.

"Thank you!" She said, happily. "I didn't want to risk my message to be intercepted so I tried to keep it vague, I apologize."

"What is your problem, exactly? We haven't agreed to help you just yet." Dracula said, his thick accent echoing through her ears.

"Well, it's my very good friend." Elizabeth started, "She's kind of a monster."

"What do you mean? Kind of?" Bloodgood asked. "You're either a monster or not, unless you're half Normie. Then you're a Halfling."

"That's the thing. She was created 2,355, years ago, by a human known as Claudius. He was asked by the world leaders of the Humans at the time to create a weapon just in case monster go back on their word on the treaty. So he created Lilith, a monster that had multiple monster abilities in her."

"How many?" Ramses asked, his beady eyes narrowing at the human girl.

"We don't know. There was a fire that killed him and his journal was lost, there's no telling how many abilities she has. Since then, scientists and professors have been trying to find a way to make more like Lilith and to figure out exactly she is made out of. So far, all that's been confirmed is that she has abilities similar to Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, Gorgons, Mermaids, Unicorns, Werecat, Fire, Earth and Wind Elementals, Yetis, and Shadow abilities." Elizabeth tried to recall everything in her head. "We're still discovering more."

"There's more?" Dracula exclaimed, "How is it possible? Normal hybrids can barely control their powers when there's only two."

"That's what the scientists have been trying to figure out, when Claudius created her he made intense notes and planning. Not a single calculation out of place."

"This is serious; we need to tell the council. When that monster gets out, it can cause havoc on the world. We need to destroy it."

"No!" Elizabeth pleaded, "That's not why I came here, I'm trying to prevent her from getting killed." She dug through her pockets and pulled out a couple of pictures. "This is her, she's a sweet, innocent, and gentle girl." She told them as she held out the photos. One was of a long haired girl who was hugging a brand new journal in her arms, her face bright with a smile. Another was her sleeping at a desk with the book open and others all around her. "This is my favorite, I made her dinner for the first time and she couldn't get enough of it." Elizabeth gave a tearful smile and she gave said photo to Bloodgood. It was of the girl sitting at a bed, her face messy with blood and rice. "I came here because Edgar claims he perfected the process and is going to present his creation to the world leaders in two days. If he manages to convince them that he's done it, then she would be destroyed. If not, then she'll be tortured until her time is up. I don't think he's done it, because it was too easy, but they won't listen to me for I'm just an assistant." She looked at each of them as they raised their heads from the photos. "I need to save her; she has to get out of there. She suffered though enough. Can…" She paused, "Can you help her?"

The three looked at each other and Ramses held a photo, "What's the story behind this one?" Elizabeth took the photo and laughed slightly. The photo was of Lilith with one of her journals, it was wide open to a blank page but the girl looked so proud and happy.

"Lilith was excited on drawing something and wanted me to take a picture. I told her there was nothing on there but she insisted."

"Do you know where she learned about the scarab symbol on the bottom?" He asked pointing to the spot he was talking about.

She looked closely and saw at the corner of the journal page was a scarab décor. "No. Why?"

He took a deep breath and looked back at his comrades, "We need to get her out of there." He declared and the two nodded.

"Really?" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"Thank us when we save her, what is your plan?" Dracula said, giving the photos back to her.

"Well…" She got closer to the group and began to tell them about her plans.

After the meeting was done, the three monsters left the cemetery and left the normies by herself. "Ramses, why the sudden change of heart." Bloodgood asked, placing her head back on her shoulders.

"Let's just say," he began as he looked down at one of the photos he kept, "We can add Mummy to her list."

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

In the halls of Monster High, a mummy princess was strutting down the halls. She was waving to an occasional student that hello and a couple of winks to the guys. She was confident and thought nothing could go wrong with her day, until her ghoulfriends cornered her at her locker.

"What gives?" She exclaimed.

"You know darn well what gives Cleo." Clawdeen growled.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Cleo huffed and crossed her arms in a pout.

"You really rattle my bolts." Frankie sparked, "We're talking about your not so voltageous breakup with Deuce. What happened?"

"Come on, ghouls." Draculaura tried to calm them down

"Alright." Cleo caved when they started to attack her, "I felt that the spark between us has faded over the years. I told you this Clawdeen." Cleo said to the werewolf.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant it!" She stomped her platform shoe, "I thought it was a phase that would go away after a day or two. Or something your dad put in your head and you had to get it out."

Cleo shook her head, holding her books close to her, "I meant it, and I don't see what the big deal is. I told him and now I'm moving on."

"Uhhhhhh!" Ghoulia moaned and pointed at the mummy accusingly. "Uhhh. Uhhhhhh. Uhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ghoulia's right." Frankie said, "It may not seem like a big deal to you, but Deuce is devastated by this. Do you know he went to Cupid to see if there was a way to find out if you were soul mates? But because it was dangerous for you, he decided not to go through it."

"Now to mention it doesn't help for him to move on when he constantly sees you guys left and right." The werewolf crossed her arms as she stared down the princess.

Cleo looked away from their stares, "It doesn't matter, what's done is done. I'm not going to change it because you ghouls don't like the way I move on with my love life."

"It's not just that Cleo." Frankie tried to say, "There has to be something more for you to move so quickly. We know you, and we're your best ghoulfriends. We wouldn't be hounding you if we didn't have a reason to."

Cleo looked at them before she sighed, "As you ghouls know my sister, Nefera, and I are the only children of my father." The ghouls nodded, "Well recently he declared he wanted to retire from being the current leader of the Mummies. So the ceremony of succession began, my grand-mummy is the one who will declare which one of us succeeds." She motioned her head for the to follow them and the group walked down the hall. "I didn't care when this began. I was happy with my relationship with you all and Deuce. Not to mention, these were going to be my senior years, a big point of time for a ghoul of my stature. However, as my grand-mummy gave her lectures and her praising me for making decisions that would benefit our kind. It…" She trailed off as she tried to put it into words.

"It made you think." Draculaura finished.

"Yes. What if I became the next Queen? What if she chose me?"

"What does this have to do with Deuce?" Clawdeen asked.

"When those thoughts started in my head, so did me re-evaluating my feelings for Deuce." Cleo explained, "I thought about if I really saw the person by my side, ruling with me to be Deuce." She paused again before stopping in front of the school steps, "After thinking about, I realized I didn't see him there and when I did, it didn't make me feel sad or upset. I felt empty."

"Uhhhhhhh…?" Ghoulia asked.

"Yes, that was when I decided to break it off with him. Granted, maybe I should've done it the moment I realized, but I couldn't put it into words yet." Cleo blushed as she thought about her actions. "I'll apologize to him, if he'll talk to me. But I won't stop talking to other guys. I need to find someone, I'm a De Nile after all." Her last statement made the ghouls complain.

"Oh, boy." Frankie face palmed herself.

"You got to be clawding me." Clawdeen interjected.

"What?" Cleo asked, not getting why they were so upset.

"Cleo!" They all said, causing her to wince.

"Okay! Sheesh." She said, before walking away when the final bell rang.

"What are we going to do with her?" Draculaura sighed.

"I'm going to focus on helping Deuce before dealing with her." Frankie said, turning around to find the Gorgon.

"Uhhhh!" Ghoulia followed,

"I'm with Ghoulia, let us help." Clawdeen smiled and waved at Draculaura who was leaving the school as well when Clawd drove up at the gate.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

It was early Friday morning when Elizabeth woke up due to her phone ringing, "Elizabeth speaking." She mumbled as she tried to wake up.

"Normie? It's Bloodgood." She heard in her ear.

"Bloodgood? Ah!" She exclaimed and fell out of the bed due to the startle. "Hello! Hi!" She breathed, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I'm just want to let you know that her paperwork is completed and she'll start in a week. Also Ramses is sending some of his Anubis guards to escort her to his home, tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes." She said, "In fact, they should be here soon. Whatever decision they make, she's leaving."

"Good. I look forward to teach such a unique student." Bloodgood smiled as she looked at the forms in front of her. "Ramses is also going to give her a make over as well." She paused, "The offer still stands Ms. Porter, we can protect you as well."

"No." Elizabeth refused, "I need to stay to make sure they don't succeed in the project and don't look for her."

"I understand, if you change your mind, you can always reach us."

"Thank you. I have to go; we need to get ready."

"Good luck."

"You too as well." Elizabeth ended the call and sighed, "Today is the day." She got up and began to get ready for impending visit she wasn't looking forward to.

Lilith was in her room; she was at the bed with her journal in her lap. In it was another sketch that was in her dreams. For the past three years since she meets Elizabeth, the girl was able to vent out her frustrations, dreams, and hope into the journals that were brought to her. In them, she wrote memories, thoughts, and her own discoveries about her abilities. Of course it was dangerous to leave that kind of information out in the open. However, when she began to write, she unconsciously wrote a symbol at the beginning of the journal that made the words on her page for her eyes only. Now she had a safe place for her secretes.

This time, she dreamed of her old home. A small cottage that sat at the edge of the woods. She could remember the roses her mother planted on the side and some of the vines would climb on the side of the walls. Her father was a hunter, not a monster hunter, and he would often come back with game that smelled delicious to her. She remembered when he gave her a piece of the raw meat of a dear for the first time and it awoke her bloodlust.

At first it was hard to control it, but they taught her how to control it at an early age and it was thanks to them that she had excellent control. It helped during her 'sessions' with the scientists. Then there was her mother's scent that Lilith could swear was sunshine and happiness while her father smelled like the woods and musk. When she was done sketching she clutched the book to her chest as she softly cried.

"I miss you." She whispered as she took out the photo once again. Suddenly she heard a click and hid her journal in the nick of time as Edgar entered her room.

"Morning Monster X." He grinned.

"Morning Doctor 125, wait sorry." She paused, pointing as she tried to count in her head, "126, it's hard to remember after so many people coming in and out. I'm sure you understand." She smirked as she saw him clench his teeth before snapping his fingers. Two burly men came in with a chain and probing stick. "Ooooo!" She waved her hands in mock fear, "The big guns. Let me guess, the yearly visit from the Leaders. I wonder what they'll say to another year of failure" She laughed, "You know, you are the longest lasting doctor. I'm also complied to remember your name." She rolled her eyes as she walked to them, "Put those away boys, I know the drill." She waved them off and stopped in front of Edgar with her hands on her hips, "Let's go. We can't let the important people waiting."

He clenched his fists before motioning the men to take her to the designated room, "Soon, you'll get yours." He growled under his breath before walking behind her.

They walked down the hallway to the rarely used chamber. Lilith hopped into the transfer pod and waited for Edgar to switch her into the room. She waved at him when the transfer was complete, and the way she smiled made his blood boil.

"Professor." He heard behind him and saw his assistant with a folder, "They're ready." He nodded and walked past her to the next room, "Morning Lilith."

"Morning! He's extra playful today." The monster laughed as she floated in the room.

"Try not to be too playful, the leaders are here." Elizabeth scold, smiling as she did tricks in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. So, should I act crazy? Sometimes the crazy really sell it." Lilith gave a toothy grin that showed her fangs.

"No crazy today, I usually have to clean up after your mess." She laughed at the pout given to her.

"Alright, just this once. I like scaring the 'most powerful men in the world'" Lilith mocked before settling down on the ground. "Go, before Mr. Grumpy gets mad again."

"Behave."

"Yeah, yeah."

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head as she entered the lab next door, catching the middle of Edgar's speech. In the room were 7 men, they all were wearing garments that reflect their respected continent.

"…in my life. Yes, the previous works were failures, but I believe this one is perfect." He revealed the container that now contained a young boy slightly younger looking than Lilith, "This is Monster Z, he contains all the monsters that we know Monster X has plus the zombie gene. We haven't field test him yet, but so far he's been stable with controlling the various abilities that bubble inside of him." Edgar clasped his hands together, "Today will be the first day he'll be out of the containment."

"Where will he living? In a separate room like X?" A man wearing suit interrupted.

"No, he can regenerate in this chamber. Maybe when he grows into his powers enough, we'll take him out. But for now, he stays in here." Elizabeth answered as she showed each of them a folder. "These are his vitals in and out of the chamber, so far he can't last an hour outside. However, it has improved since his creation, before he couldn't last 5 minutes."

"As you can see, we have succeeded in re-creating Monster X." Edgar grinned.

"I beg to differ; I would feel more comfortable if we see it with X before we can call it a success." A tall dark man said with a thick accent. He was wearing a ancient garb that had Aztec print with multiple colors.

"Of course." Edgar agreed and pushed a button that released all the water that was in the chamber. Everyone watched with anticipation as the boy stood on his own and opened his eyes. They were bright blue and his hair was a dirty blonde contrasting against his dark skin. "Monster Z." The boy turned his head. "Show the kind gentlemen your abilities." Edgar paused, "On Monster X." He pointed to Lilith who was bored and floating in the air.

"Yes." The boy said and walked to the wall separating, instantly phasing through it.

"Now, we'll see." Edgar told the men, letting them go ahead of him to get a better view "Soon, Leslie, Monster X will be history."

"It's Elizabeth!" She harshly whispered to the man, who undoubtedly ignored her.

Inside the white room, Lilith was spinning in mid air as she waited for something to happen. Suddenly her senses went to overdrive as she felt a presence. She turned around with her guard up and was surprised to see a boy. She titled her head and floated back to the ground.

"Hi." She waved, freaked out by his blank stare. "Um…are you just going to stand there or wh-" She was interrupted when he blew and she was thrown against the wall by a strong wind. "Ow." She growled, her ears popping out and and tail swishing violently behind her. "What the hell?"

"I was ordered to show off all my abilities." The boy said as he held out his hand. "Monster X."

"First off, _boy_." She hissed, "My name is Lilith. Second, if you think you can match me, then you're as delusional as you are creepy." Lilith rolled her shoulders and floated in the sky as her hands glowed red and blue. "Get ready."

The two raged on into a full out battle, the boy countered Lilith's attack with his own evenly. However, because of her morals of killing other monsters unless necessary, he got a few good shots in that scorched her arms and grazed her legs with claw marks. "As you can see, he's easily keeping up with her." Edgar said, proud at his creation and the men were nodding in glee.

"Though it's lowing his vitals." Elizabeth said, concerned as she typed vigorously on the main computer.

"What do you mean?" A man that had a traditional kimono on asked.

"His heart rate is over the safe parameters, and so it's pushing his body limit, he won't last another five minutes." Edgar pushed the intercom button, "Monster Z come back to the chamber, well done."

At the command, the boy stopped his attacks and turned away from the panting Lilith, he wasn't as back of a shape as her but had a few cuts and bruises. "You're following his orders? Like some kind of puppet?"

"Of course, its what I was meant to be." He answered Lilith's question in a monotone voice.

"You're wrong! You can fight them! Defend yourself, don't let them control you!" She watched him dumbfounded as he phased back into the main room, ignoring her completely, and collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Inside, the boy went back into the circular container and closed his eyes as water filled it.

"That was exciting." Edgar laughed as he turned to the 7 men, "So?"

They looked at each other and the man in the suit stepped up, "It's a success, though now a new problem arises."

"What do we do with X, mate?" Another man with long blonde hair and a black suit interjected.

"I was hoping you'll ask that." Edgar bowed, "I suggest that we destroy her, it would be very educational if the need should arise to destroy Monster Z." He grinned.

"No!" Elizabeth interjected, causing all of them to look at her, "Please, don't. She never asked for this, and for the past centuries she's suffered through torture and seclusion. If we can just…somehow free her. I think that would be better. Even if it's just to stop the experimentation and let her go outside once and a while would be fine." Edgar stepped in front of her before she could continue.

"Excuse her, she's grown attached to Monster X." He laughed nervously as he gave her a side glare.

"Regardless, we can't give it any freedom." The blonde said harshly. "I vote to destroy it."

The other men openly agreed and Elizabeth's heart dropped as she saw the nods. "Then schedule for her to be destroyed starting tonight. If she can't then find ways to restrain her more than she already is." The dark skinned man ordered.

"It'll be my pleasure." Edgar shook their hands and a grin that sent shivers down the woman's spine appeared on his face.

She looked at the window and saw Lilith licking her wounds on the ground. _Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you_. She promised and gathered all the notes that they had obtained. She quietly left the room and got her cell phone, it rung a couple of time before it picked up.

"Bloodgood? It's Elizabeth. We need to reschedule for tonight."

"What happened?"

"They decide to immediately start the process for destroying her."

Bloodgood paled at the news and nodded, "Alright, get her ready and I'll send Ramses over right away. Be careful."

"You too." She said and ended the call before heading to her room to gather everything she prepared for Lilith's departure.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

"No, no, no. Defiantly not." Cleo sighed as she rejected more items her father picked out. Normally Cleo wouldn't be this much of diva in front of her father, however he said he needed her help in picking a few items. So here they are, her father and her are out shopping and she's taking the opportunity to show him her favorite trends. After all, why else did he ask for _her_ help. "Honestly Daddy. Who taught you about fashion?"

"Cleo." He sighed, "I'm not looking for anything fancy, just a few items to get our guest started."

His words stopped her in her tracks, "'Our guest?' Who is this guest?" She asked, crossing her arms as jealousy flooded her body. "You never said anything about us shopping for a guest."

"Really? I thought I did." Ramses said to himself, "Well yes, a girl is going to be staying with us for a while." Her father said, looking through the racks. "She is also going to be attending your school in a week and I'm expecting you to show her around."

"What?" Cleo exclaimed. "You want _me_ to show around a new girl? During my _senior_ years?" She gasped. "How can you ask such a thing?"

"Cleo." Ramses scold. "I'm not asking, I'm telling you. You make sure this girl gets along nicely with everyone. She doesn't need to be popular, just comfortable. She's new to…" He paused for a moment, "everything. I don't want her to feel like she is alone." _More than she already has._ He thought to himself as he grabbed a jacket that was black color and had purple embellishment.

"My, Ra!" Cleo gasped, "Who is she? Is she a sister I don't know about? Or cousin? A potential successor? What makes her so important?" She demanded.

"None of that." Ramses growled, heading toward the cash register when it became clear there wasn't going to be any shopping done. "She's a monster that Bloodgood ask me to host, until we can find someplace more permanent." He paid for the jacket and turned back to his daughter, "I mean it Cleo, I find out you didn't help her or in any way prevent her to fit in, you will regret it." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Please, just find an outfit for her first day, and then we can go shopping for you later." Before he could say anything else, his own phone that his daughters forced him to get rang. "Hold on." He answered the phone, "Pharaoh Ramses."

"Ramses, we need to get her tonight." Bloodgood said on the other line.

"Why? What happened?"

"I got a call from Ms. Porter and the order to destroy Lilith moved to tonight as soon as possible."

Ramses growled, "We'll be cutting it close, but my men can do it. They'll be at the meeting point at midnight."

"I'll let her know, please tell them to be careful. It was risky enough when the three of us went. I would hate for something to happen." Bloodgood voiced her worries.

"My men will get the job done. I'll report later." He ended the call and sighed. "Sorry Cleo, something came up. Finish finding an outfit to complement this and give it to one of the guards to put away." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Please, be nice." He said then left the store.

Cleo growled as her father walked away, "I never been so angry to shop!" She said to herself, "Other than that time in Scaris, but still!" She sighed and looked at the jacket her father handed her. "At least this one have some fashion sense." After finding a couple of accessories and shorts to go together in an outfit, she left the store to shop her frustrations.

*****M*O*N*S*T*E*R**G*I*R*L*****

It was just before midnight, and in a dark hallway there was a scientist who was grinning from ear to ear as he was walking to his lab. He just sent off the last man that came for the evaluation and now he had the rest of the night to plan for what he was looking forward to do.

Destroying Monster X.

However, unknown to him, an assistant of his was planning something she was looking forward to herself. She feigned a sickness that allowed her to 'turn in' early, and she was on her way to Lilith's room. She looked through the window at the door and saw that the young girl was laying down on her bed, her back facing her. Elizabeth took a pocket knife and clashed at the control panel on the side that caused the door to short circuit.

A ding rang through the small room, the door and single window in the room that glowed green, a barrier created to keep Lilith in, brightened a bit before vanishing. "What?" Lilith said to herself, looking at the window that shined moonlight in. She was woken up by the noise that came from outside her room and was confused by what as going on.

"Lilith?" She turned and saw Elizabeth standing at the, now, open door. In one hand was a book bag and in the other was what looked like clothes. "You're getting out of here."

"What?" She repeated, in a daze as the woman released the bracelets and collar on her.

"Get what you need and put it in here." A bag was thrown at the confused monster girl, "Then change into these." Then a dress was thrown at her face, "Hurry."

"Why?" Lilith pulled the dress off her face.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. Please." Elizabeth pleaded as she looked out in the hallway, making sure no one has noticed the security breech.

Lilith sighed and gathered all of her journals in the bag, including Claudius's journal. Then she went to the bathroom to change into the dress. It was a simple black and purple dress, the sleeves and bodice were purple with black lace and the black skirt reached her knees. When she was done and left the bathroom, her room was trashed and Elizabeth was in the middle of ripping her pillow, making feathers scatter everywhere.

"You're ready? Good, let's go." Lilith was pulled by her frantic friend and they left the small room.

"What's going on?" Lilith asked, as she tried her best to keep at her friend's pace, her flight or flight instincts making her want to go faster. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You are."

"Why?"

"Edgar got the world leaders' approval in destroying you since his Monster Z is a success." The two stopped at the end of a hall that was a dead end.

"You mean that boy I fought this morning? No way. Give it another month and that so called success will be a failure." Lilith huffed, crossing her arms when Elizabeth let go of her hand and started to press varies areas on the wall. "What are you doing now?"

"There's a passage here for emergency escapes. Ah ha!" She pressed an area and it caved under the pressure. Soon the whole section separated and revealed a dark passage way. "Go! There is someone on the other side that will help you get out of here." Lilith was pushed into the hallway and before Elizabeth could close the door, her hand was grabbed by the girl. "Lilith, we don't have time. You have to go."

"But why!" She cried, "Why do I need to go? What's the point?"

"Because your special, you are so much more than this." Elizabeth looked behind her when alarms started flashing before grasping the girl's shoulders. "Lilith, you don't deserve to be locked up here and tortured just because someone said so. You're alive, and you deserve to live it the way you want to." She gave a sad smile, "Live your life. The way you want to, don't let what the professors like Edgar tell you who or what you are. You do that."

Lilith's tears filled her eyes as she looked at her friend, memories of her mother's last words to her flashed through her mind. "Okay." She whispered and gave the woman one last hug, "Thank you." With a final good bye, she turned and ran through the dark hall. Her enhanced eyesight allowed her to see in the dark and navigate with ease.

Elizabeth closed the secret door and soft placed her hand on the wall, "Stay safe." She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran the other direction to delay the search as long as she could. Lilith ran as fast she could, but her tears clouded her vision and made it difficult to see. Then, the smell of fresh air reached her nose made her push her body to run faster, following the scent. The moment she reached the outside, she crashed into a hard object that made her fall backwards.

She rubbed her head and looked up, in front of her were four tall black dog/human hybrids. "Oh my…" she said before shutting up when one of them held out their paws…er…hands.

"We were ordered to get you to safety." They helped her up and urged her to follow them. "Come"

She nodded and got in the middle of the four when they pushed her to that position. Soon, they were moving away from the lab and Lilith had a feeling in her that she never thought she would feel in her life.

Freedom.

* * *

 **Here you go! :) I hope ya'll like it. If the breaks are sort of confusing please let me know, I try to use them when the scenes change. Also, if the the story seems like it's going a little too fast please let me know. I have a tendency to do that without realizing it and to me it seems fine. Thank you!**


End file.
